Ryuga Wiki
History Ryuga (pronounced "ree-you-gah") is a Canadian deathcore (later, melodic death/progressive/math) band from Toronto, Ontario that have released five studio albums, one demo, one compilation album, an extended play, eight singles, and nine music videos (the latest video is for a non-album track, "Down to a Sunless Sea".) The deathcore group formed in 2001 as a moniker known as Blood Fantasy. Jude Lizowski (on vocals) and Nikki Wong (drums and percussion) were the only two members in the band, while being only in their early teens. The result would come to be of a style of music they created known as "Nintendo Deathcore", on which Ryuga would use guttural vocals, distorted guitars, fast, rhythmic blast beats, and very experimental and well nintendo-influenced synth breakdowns and notes. At the time, Blood Fantasy did not become any popular because of the group having two members, only. Blood Fantasy has decided to quit their gig in the summer of 2002 because of this. It was not long until two friends of the duo came and acceptingly joined the band that same time. The late Mikal Wanton and the current Green-Mist guitarist Aaron Ferralio joined Blood Fantasy and decided to rename the band Ryuga, upon which it meant "dragon's fang" in Japanese. Ryuga (then the infamous Blood Fantasy) started growing popular in attempts of the new fanbase, name, and the addition of the new members. In contrast through the end of 2003, Ryuga was in business recording their first song, "Eaten from Head to Torso", which was released March 11, 2004. The song was deemed "extremely graphic and shocking" for Ryuga fans due to the nature of the lyrics, such as: "I cut her genitals up, then came blood on the hand!! Three cats ate out her hard pussy and killed her, with my ass saying, 'DAMN!!!! Why?! Why couldn't she cum easier than usual?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!'. For the reason, the song was banned in countries such as USA, Europe, and Australia. However on May 29, 2009 the song was unbanned at last and was no longer banned in USA or Australia, but the ban still active in Europe. The song itself had most of its lyrics changed, and was rereleased on Ryuga's first extended play (as to the factor of being another new song, aside form "The World Itself"). Currently, Ryuga has gotten more popular than the masses of other true deathcore bands, as of recording newer music, touring everlasting weeks, recruiting new members, and even releasing singles and music videos. On June 2, 2010, a newer line-up began to move on effect, consisting of vocalist Jude Lizowski, guitarist Jennifer Masterson, ex-Psyopus drummer Jon Cole, ex-Arsonists Get All the Girls keyboardist Geoffery Montague, rhythm guitarist Jonesy Garcia, and former Psyopus bassist Fred Decoste. This line-up was only for the debut extended play, Solifugid, which was released through Trustkill Records by July 6th, 2010. Depature of Nikki Wong and Ryan Treviont On the day of May 31, 2010, Ryuga's Ryan Treviont had suffered a mild heart attack while touring in Moscow, Russia. It appeared that the lighting at the time of the tour had malfunctioned by an unknown man who despised the existence of Ryuga, on which the lights were set on fire and then the man came up on stage and brutally assaulted Treviont, who appeared frightened of the person. On June 2, 2010 it was found out that the man assaulting the bassist was none other than Ryan's father, Bradley Treviont, III (b. October 20, 1973). Bradley was thought to be left for dead six years back when he killed his wife and two children (excluding Ryan, who began hating his father for this tragic incident). His known reason for this was because he has been drinking beer heavily and smoking weed all of his life that the Treviont father had gone into a destructive rampage and started killing off his family members, one-by-one. Ryan threw one of Bradley's empty beer bottles at him and continued assaulting him graphically (Ryan only wanted to protect his family, including his dad). During the May 31, 2010 incident, Ryan's father was arrested for 5-7 years (plus seven months) in prison. As to the bassist, he was taken by fellow bandmates Jude Lizowski and Mark Dresich to a nearby hospital for full recovery. Days later, the bassist Ryan Treviont had fully recovered from the incident and has been interviewed by Suicide Silence vocalist Mitch Luker at Warped Tour 2010 on June 28, 2010 about the controversial assault of Ryan's father in Moscow, Russia. He left Ryuga on June 2, 2010 in order to pay his medical bills during his conflict with Bradley. Beginning October 8, 2010, his new solo project, DJ LaZeR-Robot '(an alias) came into existence... Treviont's debut solo album, ''A False Warning of Lies, was released on December 6th through Equal Vision. Drummer and founder Nikki Wong had also decided to leave Ryuga June 2, 2010 in order to pursue a new side project with members of HORSE the Band and Chiodos. Before depaturing from Ryuga, Nikki sent out a message to the band at 5:32 P.M. that read: "Dudes, I will never forget you. I have been a strong asset to you for eight years straight and I'm gonna have to call it quits! Though, I will stay on good terms with you in your career as a legendary Nintendo-Deathcore band who has worked their asses off in order to tour more and handle all the business aspects. Thanks for all your support and you will never forget me... Nicole Wong, ex-drummer of Ryuga: Born March 23, 1987. Years Active in Ryuga: 2001-2010. P.S. I fucked your dad! Hahahaha!!!" Recent News Around the summer of 2010, Ryuga toured with the likes of Shemales from Outtaspace of Death, Suicide Silence, and Sky Eats Airplane to support their new EP, Solifugid EP. But on July 29, 2010, they put touring on hold in thoughts of tour exhaustion and the recording of a new fifth album. This came to mind that Ryuga have thought of going through a newer image, and a much more heavier fanbase. In terms, Ryuga's lineup has changed twice... The'' Solifugid EP had the members of Jude Lizowski, Geoffery Montague, Jonesy Garcia, Jon Cole, Jennifer "Jen" Masterson, and Fred DeCoste, while the days of July 22 through August 3 had Jude Lizowski, Jonesy Garcia, Mark Dresich, Jennifer Masterson, Fred DeCoste, and Jon Cole. Starting August 6, 2010, a new lineup was made starting for usage during the new album and all future touring events: it is Jude Lizowski on vocals, Jen Masterson on bass guitar, Mark Dresich on lead guitar, Eric Waiison on drums, Jonesy Garcia on rhythm guitar, and Shoji Yashimoro on keyboards. As on the new album, they had thought of going into experimental, technologic themes (unlike previous albums, which usually go on damnation, fear, and personal struggles). The new album would be named, '''Kvarn '(Swedish for "Possesions left after Death"). Kvarn was recorded on August 21 and was later completed around October 12 (fourteen days before the actual release.) On August 4, Ryuga resigned from Trustkill Records and signed a permanent contract with Century Media Records for that release. Ryuga frontman Jude Lizowski said at Warped Tour on that exact day that big things were "coming for them". The new album, Kvarn was released on October 26th, 2010 on the Century Media label, with the album getting mixed reviews; some were positive. Also, a fourth season of AFOR ('''Farce of Ryuga) was launched on February 4, 2011 and ended June 10, 2011. The fourth season returns to its first season animation, as well as being the most graphic season yet (with some possible episode titles being dropped due to censorship of them) and also the second season to air in HD. It's the first season to also begin showcasing music videos from today and from the beginning. A new DVD was available November 9, 2010 as Ryuga: Gruesome Third Season Boxset, which features all 30 episodes on three discs, biography about the band and show, a trailer of the new season, outtakes, and music videos from Ryuga, themselves. Since June 15, 2011, Ryuga have gone into the process of their "writing mode" for a sixth full-length release that has been stated to return to the roots of Into the Eyes of Bloodclotting, the progressive feel of Coagulation, and the sheer intellect of lyrics that grindcore band, Pig Destroyer, have had for years... The new album has been confirmed via a press release for a "mid-May or early-June 2012 release", as confirmed by rhythm guitarist Jonesy Garcia. Lead guitarist Mark Dresich stated that Ryuga performed at Metal Camp 2011 with Arch Enemy, Death Angel, and Kreator. On June 20th, frontman Jude Lizowski revealed an unofficial title for the sixth CD formerly known as To Sever God (now Amongst the Serpent), with album art by Dennis Sibejin. At the San Diego Comic Con 2011, series creator Brendon Small announced A Farce of Ryuga V being greenlit. Notes *This is, as I quote, "a fanmade wiki". So, if anyone questions things about certain stuff, let me remind you that it's NOT REAL and was just made for fun and boredom purposes...﻿ Latest activity Category:Browse